


恶魔契约

by HXS



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 19:24:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18762871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HXS/pseuds/HXS





	恶魔契约

　　“亲爱的日记。”

 

　　男孩儿坐在沙发上，低头写到。

 

　　“今天的天很晴，但是温度有些凉了，我猜冬天已经快要到了……这对我没什么太大的影响，毕竟我并不出门不是吗？

 

　　既然平时并不需要出门，那我其实也不用在乎天气是否晴朗，但我猜这是日记的标准开头？我是说，大家写日记不都是这么写的吗……说起来，其实没有人不让我出门，只是我总觉得……好吧，我希望自己不要把话痨的习惯带进日记里。

 

　　这是和这位不吃人的恶魔先生一起生活的第8天，我以前从来没有写日记的习惯，但是我现在觉得，我应该写下来一些事了……”

 

　　“Peter？”坐在旁边沙发上，正装模作样的拿着一本书的Tony终于忍不住清清嗓子开口了，“你在写什么东西？”

 

　　他故作正经的在那里坐了好一会了，然而十几分钟了他连第一页的开头都没看进去。只是看似专注的研究着扉页的花纹。分心观察着旁边的男孩儿的一举一动。

 

　　实话讲，他当然知道Peter在写什么，如果他愿意，他甚至能连男孩儿的想法都知道的一清二楚，事实上他之前也是这么做的，肆无忌惮的窥探每个人的内心最深处的角落本来就是恶魔独有的邪恶的手段之一。只不过在前几天Peter因为他的窥探行为太过过分而终于跟他嚷嚷着抗议了。

 

　　“你能不能不要总是读我的心！”Peter的脸涨得通红，“我需要一点隐私！而不是偷偷想点什么别人都知道！”

 

　　“唔，我不明白你为什么反应这么大。”Tony眨眨眼睛，“你又没有在想什么坏事，觉得我很厉害很崇拜我之类的不是很正常——”

 

　　然而他的话还没说完，就被男孩儿咣咣咣用头撞墙的声音打断了，于是他略微心虚的止住了话头。

 

　　他其实不太担心Peter把自己撞坏，毕竟如果撞坏了，他也总能把他治好。不过这个大男孩儿看起来真的像要是他在多说一句就要羞愤的咬舌自尽了。他也只好略为遗憾的终止了这种行为。

 

　　

 

　　然而Tony其实有些委屈。按照他的想法，他们的交易成立之后Peter就是属于他的灵魂了，他看看属于自己的灵魂都在想些什么其实并不算很过分不是吗——起码他觉得其实并不过分。

 

　　可惜男孩儿并没有体谅他这点出自恶魔本性的充满掌控欲的行为，还对他严重侵犯隐私的读心行为表现出了深恶痛绝。而他其实不太希望Peter讨厌他。

 

　　于是Tony陷入了自我矛盾。

 

　　那天之后他已经很久没有读过Peter的心了，然而Peter也很久没有像以前冲他笑了——你看，这算什么嘛。Tony在心里抱怨着。哪有这样冲他发脾气的，他可是正正经经的恶魔——话虽如此，然而他竟然意外的有些被这种小孩儿闹别扭的行为镇住了。

 

　　所以他在看完Peter的日记开头以后——Peter只说不能读心又没说不能看他的日记——他忍不住开始了看似正经的没话找话。

 

　　“在写什么？”Tony清清嗓子，假装不知道的开始和Peter搭话，“和我有关吗？”

 

　　男孩儿警惕的抬头看他，“你不会又在偷看吧？”

 

　　“……当然没有。”Tony面不改色的瞎扯道，“你看，我坐在你的对面，怎么会知道你写了些什么呢，我只是有些好奇，毕竟你之前从来没写过什么东西。”他尽量表现的十分诚恳，好使对方相信他的鬼话，这对Tony来说并不困难，毕竟他之前经常这么做。然而Peter明显还是有些将信将疑。

 

　　“我在写日记。”Peter顿了顿，“好吧，和你有关，但是你不能偷看，这也是我的隐私。”

 

　　Tony干巴巴的嗯了一声。Peter不再理会他，低下头继续写了起来。

 

　　“这是我们住在一起的第八天，发生了很多事……我觉得自己有些变了，或者说，我开始意识到很多事和我以前以为的并不一样。或者说其实这个世界其实一直和我想的不太一样，我以前从不相信世界上竟然有恶魔……从前，我总以为Tony……”

 

　　Peter写到这里，笔尖顿了顿。坐在对面的Tony刚看见了自己的名字男孩儿就停下了，他差点要忍不住脱口问出以为自己什么了？然而他最终还是忍住了。又过了几分钟，Tony看他似乎还是没有继续的打算，于是又假装关切的开口问道，“怎么了Peter？不是要写日记吗？”

 

　　Peter转了转笔，意味深长的抬起头看了看他，“想知道后面的内容？”

 

　　Tony无奈的放下了手里的书，点了点头，“我只是想知道你对我的评价……好吧，我知道这样做其实不太好。”这又是假话，恶魔又能有什么道德感呢。

 

　　Peter慢悠悠的把日记本合上，“可我已经不想写了。”说完，他在Tony无奈的注视中快快乐乐的跑到旁边打电动了。

 

　　Tony默然注视了他一会，发现他好像的确是没有把日记写完的打算，只得叹了一口气，放松了一直挺直的脊背靠坐在了沙发上。

 

　　他反复想着那句话，总以为Tony……总以为我什么呢，现在又觉得我怎么样呢？恶魔不禁焦躁了起来。

 

　　好吧，最后一次。他想着，我再偷偷的看一次他的想法，以后就不这么做了……他发现，对于Peter讨厌被侵犯隐私的事，他其实比自己以为的要在意的多。

 

　　Tony不太希望这个大男孩儿讨厌，甚至害怕自己。这种略微古怪的念头让他充满了矛盾。

 

　　英俊的恶魔坐在沙发上，踌躇了半晌，终于还是忍不住偷偷的潜进了Peter的内心，找到了自己想要的东西。

 

　　棕色眼睛，灵魂干净的令人着迷的男孩儿微笑着坐在垫子上，手里握着游戏手柄，可是却心不在焉的想着另外的事，思绪完全不在这上面。

 

　　“……我以前总以为Tony很冷漠，觉得他虽然看似绅士温柔却冷冰冰的不怎么在意一切，也不怎么在意我……可是最近我才发现原来不是这样，原来他也像人一样，会在意别人的感受……这种感觉很奇怪，让人有点儿……好吧，有些不知所措的开心……”

 

　　Tony一手支在沙发上，撑着头无声的微笑了起来。

 

　　原本就没把心思放在游戏上的Peter用余光扫到他的举动，知道自己又被读心了，于是原本弯起的嘴角也沉了下来。

 

　　“真是够了。”男孩儿面无表情的开口说道，“你什么时候才能别总是偷看我的想法。”

 

　　Tony假装没听懂的重新把书拾了起来。“你在说什么呢。”他装模作样的说，“我可什么都没做。”

 

　　

 

　　

 

　　

   他和那个男人的初次见面可谓是一塌糊涂。

 

　　那是他上任侍应生工作的第一天，不熟悉流程加上巨大的心理压力，他在频繁的给对方上错菜之后还见鬼的踩到了地上的一滩水——上帝啊，那里为什么会有一滩水——滑了一跤，把一整杯的酒都泼到了对方的身上。

 

　　当Peter看见那件明显价值不菲的衬衫染上的一大滩红色的污渍的时候，他就知道自己完了，他绝对付不起如此昂贵的赔偿费用，而他短暂的工作生涯也已经走到了尽头。尽管他之前花了大力气才争取到它。

 

　　然而出乎他意料的是，男人没有冲他大发雷霆，也没有怒气冲冲向他们的经理投诉，他只是静静的看了看男孩儿慌里慌张的模样，在Peter不住的道歉声中镇定的穿起了外套，遮住了污渍。

 

　　“……没关系。”男人漫不经心的冲他微笑了一下，“不用放在心上。”

 

　　“但，但是……”Peter紧张的有些说不出话。

 

　　“只是小事。”男人低头扣上西服纽扣，将那片红色的酒渍一丝不苟的遮住，又恢复了完美的绅士形象，他仿佛知道Peter的内心所想，又抬头冲他笑了一下，“不必担心，这里比较偏僻，没有人会注意到的，我也不会去投诉。”

 

　　年轻的大男孩儿怔愣了半晌，对方的善意让他鼻头一酸，差点就要落泪了，然而最终他还是死死忍住，握紧拳头，向对方鞠了一躬。

 

　　男人临走的时候留下了大笔的小费。

 

　　Peter在那里工作了一段时间之后，发现这位慷慨善良的先生是那里的常客。他还在陆陆续续的服务中知道了对方的姓名，Tony·Stark。

 

　　每天晚上，这位Stark先生都会准时出现在餐厅里，坐在他们相遇那天的偏僻角落。与第一天不同的是，大部分的时候他身边都会陪伴着一位美丽的姑娘。这本来没什么奇怪，这样英俊多金的绅士身边总不应该缺少美人，然而当Peter发现他每晚带来的美人都从不重样的时候， 他内心的感觉就有些古怪了。

 

　　男孩儿似乎对这样如此出色的先生却如此花心风流而有些说不出的感觉——然而他想了想却又觉得，世界上哪会有十全十美的人。

 

　　“Peter？”坐在餐桌前的男人出声引回了他的思绪。Peter猛地清醒过来，意识到自己竟然在工作的时候走神了，他整个人都一个激灵，随后极为慌张的向对方鞠躬道歉。

 

　　“没关系。”男人无所谓的弯了弯嘴角，“菜单记好了吗？没有的话我可以再复述一次。”

 

　　坐在他对面一身黑色长裙的红发美女挑起了眉，似乎是惊奇于他对一位餐厅的服务员态度竟然如此和善。

 

　　“已，已经记住了，我很抱歉。”Peter羞愧至极的涨红了脸，他又一次的重复道，“非常抱歉，先生。”

 

　　“我已经说过了，没关系。”男人说完，转头看向对面的女伴，“点的都是我觉得不错的菜，希望还合你的口味。”

 

　　“当然，我很期待。”

 

　　Tony点了点头，又转头看向Peter，“那就这些。”

 

　　这已经是Peter极为熟悉的流程了，他再次小心翼翼的微微躬身，拿着菜单离开。

 

　　空闲下来远远站在一边的时候，这个大男孩儿就忍不住的偷偷向角落的方向张望。他看见Tony正与坐在他对面美貌的女伴说些什么，不时露出微笑。

 

　　在没见到Mr.stark之前，Peter从没想过世界上真的会有这么完美的人。

 

　　英俊绅士，为人低调，富有教养却又温柔体贴，除了有些风流之外几乎没有什么缺点，也许对这样完美的男士来说风流并不算缺点——虽然在他们第一次见面的时候Peter就犯了大错，然而对方不但没有厌恶他，还每次都指名让他服务，最后还会留下大笔的小费。

 

　　Peter不明白原因，但这不妨碍他对stark先生充满了感激。

 

　　毕竟……他太需要钱了。

 

　　生活的重担沉甸甸的压在他的肩上，可他却不得不打起精神负重前行。

 

　　只要他能更加的，更加的努力，一切都会好起来的。他这样想着——一切都会。

 

　　

 

　　那天晚上Tony离开的时候，依旧慷慨的留下了大笔小费。

 

　　“……非常感谢。”Peter微微弯腰。

 

　　“是你应得的。”男人浑不在意的随口说完，带着女伴离开了餐厅。

 

　　Peter不太明白。他觉得自己的服务值不了那么多的钱。

 

　　

 

　　“你的灵魂很明亮。”某一天晚上，Tony对他说道，“我很久没有见到这样明亮的颜色了。”

 

　　Peter听得稀里糊涂的，然而还没等他消化完这句话的意思，Tony已经开始点餐了，于是他只好把这件事暂时抛在了脑后。

　　

 

\---------------------　　

 

　  当最后一缕暖黄色的光消失在云里，几分钟前还明亮的天空骤然暗了下来。随即一场大雨毫无征兆的来临了。这是入夏以来最大的一场雨，树的枝叶被被打得七零八落，窗户在雨滴的坠落中吱吱的摇曳着。

 

　　Peter被窗框发出的声音惊醒，他睁开眼睛，愣神了好一会，才意识到自己竟然不知不觉的坐在椅子上睡着了。男孩儿走到窗前，看了一会几乎有些惊天动地的瓢泼大雨，抬起手把窗户关上。

 

　　Peter看着窗外发了会呆，才走回到了病床前。

 

　　“……刚才我梦到你在厨房里做新菜式，本来我都要做好赴死的准备了——然而出乎意料的是它们竟然很好吃，也没有什么烧焦的怪模样。”他絮絮叨叨的说着，替病床上的人掖好被角，又伸手轻轻握住了对方的手。

 

　　男孩儿的嘴角挂着轻松的笑意，然而眼睛里却有些浓的难以化解的忧愁，“那个时候我本应该明白这只是一个梦的，只是……它太，太真实了，我差点以为这是真的……你的病好了，我们一起回了家……”他喃喃的说着，眼神又逐渐暗淡了下来。

 

　　然而他唯一的亲人，一头棕发的女人依旧毫无的知觉的沉睡着，面容如同她清醒时的美丽温柔。病房里安静的只有呼吸机发出的微弱声响。

 

　　Peter沉默了半晌，闭上眼睛，将自己的额头温柔的贴在了她的额头上，就像一个撒娇的孩子。

 

　　“没关系。”他尽量轻松的说道，“你知道吗，我有预感，我的预感一直是很准的，我相信你一定会好起来的，到时我们就一起回家，就像梦里一样。”

 

　　他起身坐直，又伸手捋了捋病床上的May散乱的头发。他不知道她是否能听到，能感觉到，然而他还是不放弃的每天跟她说话。

 

　　虽然现实其实并没有像这个大男孩儿表现出的这样乐观。尽管他尽力不表现的太明显，然而疲惫与悲哀却难以抑制的从他的眼睛里流淌出来。

 

　　

　　“……我恐怕，她已经很难清醒过来了。”身着手术服的医生摘下口罩，面带疲惫的向他传达了最后的结果，这场漫长的抢救手术已经持续了18个小时。所有的医护人员都已经精疲力尽。

 

　　“我们已经尽了最大的努力挽回了她的生命，然而长时间的脑部缺氧已经造成了无法逆转的创伤……”

 

　　手术室外焦急等待了近乎一天一夜，已经近乎麻木的大男孩儿如同丧失了全身的力气一样，他俯下身，缓缓的蜷起了身子。伤痛从心脏蔓延到指尖，他头颅低垂，泣不成声。

　

　　

 

　　口袋里的老旧的黑色手机震动起来，Peter拿出来看了看，是Ned发来的简讯，底下还有几封未读，是他睡着的时候学校发来的，上面显示他的休学申请已经通过。

 

　　这几个月以来昂贵的药物和医疗器械已经花光了他们所有的积蓄，他实在没办法再交上一大笔的学费来继续他的学业了。为了能付清让May继续维持生命的基本医疗费用，除了努力的赚钱工作之外，他甚至不得以抵押了他们的房子和汽车。然而这些钱对于高昂的医药费来说却依旧远远不够。侍应生的工资填补不了医药费带来的空缺。他也试图寻找更能赚钱的工作，可是没有什么薪水菲薄的工作会愿意雇佣一个甚至大学都没毕业的年轻人。

 

　　也许他应该再打一份工。他想着。如果在晚上再找一份兼职，他也许就能负担得起医药费的开销了。

 

　　只不过会比现在更加辛苦一些，但是没关系，他还年轻，并不怕辛苦。

 

　　如果再找一份晚上的兼职的话，他也能省下租房的那部分钱，来给May进行更好的治疗。

 

　　他又轻轻握了握病床上的人的手。

 

　　

　　

 

　　那天的雨从白天下到晚上，也许是大雨的原因，那天Tony并没有如往常一样来到餐厅。男人常坐的位置上空空荡荡。直到预约时间结束，空荡的桌子被一对年轻的情侣占据。

 

　　一开始Peter还有点担心Tony会不会是出了什么事，毕竟这样的情况非常反常。

 

　　然而那终究是一个不太平静的夜晚。

 

　　在忙碌的工作间隙里，Peter接到了医院的电话，让他尽快赶到。

 

　　“病人的心肺功能突然衰竭，需要尽快进行手术。”医生说，“然而手术并不能保证万无一失，即使侥幸成功，最好的情况也不过是像现在这样躺在病床上——”

 

　　Peter站在窗前，一边拿着手机，一边看着窗外的倾盆大雨，他的耳边嗡嗡作响。

 

　　几小时前的乐观心态被击的粉碎。

 

　　他终于明白，在死亡面前人类有多么渺小。

 

　  

____________________

 

　　

 

　　“为什么不能坦然接受呢？”Tony站在他的面前，看着男孩儿低垂的头颅，十分惋惜似的说着，“只要是人类，终有一天会迎来死亡。”

 

　　Peter摇了摇头，“不，你不明白。”

 

　　“至少不是这样，不是现在，不是这样的方式，我还没能报答她，没能赚钱给她更好的生活。”

 

　　Tony看了他一会，安抚孩子一样的伸出手，抚在他的发上，“……如果你愿意的话，我能帮助你。”

 

　　“金钱上的帮助？并不只是这样肤浅的东西。”

 

　　“我能给予你期望的一切，甚至替她驱走死神，如你所愿的让她拥有健康富足的人生。”

 

　　“但是我不能无偿的为你提供这一切，你知道，只有神才会无私的帮助任何人，可我不是那样虚伪的东西，要想获得恶魔的帮助，你必须付出同等的，甚至更多的代价。”

 

　　“我很中意你的灵魂。”Tony赞叹道，“非常明亮。”

 

　　

————————————

 

　　恶魔也许伪善邪恶，热衷欺骗，但是他们却绝对是信守承诺的交易者。

 

    只是一夜之间，整个世界都翻天覆地的改变。压在他身上令人喘不动气的债务，病床上的亲人的苍白的面容，甚至面对死神束手无策的绝望感都被从未想象过力量轻易击碎。

 

    他回到他们从前的房子，那里就像从未被拍卖过一样，干净温馨的一如从前。May给他打开门的时候，他看见对方站在门口，像是从未生过病的健康模样，终于控制不住的落下泪来。他这样失控的样子明显把对方吓了一跳。

 

    “怎么了吗孩子？”May有些惊讶的看着他，“你遇到了什么困难吗？也许你可以说出来——”

 

     Peter只是摇着头，他尽力的想微笑，不想让May看见他这么懦弱的样子，可是巨大的喜悦和悲恸让他说不出话，他只能不停的捂着眼睛抑制不住的落泪

 

     May已经不记得他了，这世上不再有人记得他了。可是他还是喜悦，因为他的婶婶终于从病床上苏醒，开始一段新的，幸福的人生。

 

     May不明白他为什么哭，她明明不认识这个大男孩儿，可她还是忍不住伸出手抱紧了他，“怎么了，到底出了什么事？”她的眼圈也莫名的红了，“真是奇怪，看你难过的样子我也觉得难受极了。”Peter紧紧的抱着她，像从前一样把头埋在她的怀里，泣不成声。

 

     见过了May之后，他按照Tony留下的信息，来到了恶魔的住处，一座郊外的别墅。那时候他的眼圈还是红的，看起来还没有从刚才大起大落的情绪中恢复过来。

 

     说是别墅，叫做庄园也许更为贴切。Peter站在巨大的栅栏门外，对着名片确认了好几次地址没错，正犹豫着该怎么进去的时候，黑色的大门慢悠悠的向两边展开了。Peter愣愣地站了好一会，才抬腿走了进去。

 

     恶魔的庄园并没有想象中的阴森，精心修剪过的园林翠绿漂亮极了。Peter不由得想到了Tony。光看外表，谁能想到这样沉稳绅士的男人是传说里代表邪恶的恶魔呢。

 

     在他纠结的时候，一辆无人驾驶的黑色轿车慢慢驶到他的身边。Peter刚开始有些摸不着头脑，过了一会，才意识到这大概是让他坐上去的意思。

 

     他乖乖的坐上了汽车后座，车子带他驶过长长的花园，Peter忍不住向外张望，他确信他在草坪上看见了一只三只头的黑色巨犬。它正伏在草地上呼呼的沉睡着。Peter揉了揉眼睛，好确认自己没有出现幻觉。

 

     好了，看来他没有找错，这里的确是恶魔的住处没错了。他捂住脸呻吟一声——上帝啊。

 

     汽车在别墅门口停下了。Peter在车上又平静了好一会，才鼓足勇气迈进了别墅的门。出乎意料的是，里面并没有他想象中，额，就像书里说的，什么血红的色调，充满恐怖和哀嚎的油画，反而看起来就是一栋普普通通的现代别墅，还是布置的很不错的那种。

 

     他在充满现代感的空旷屋子里茫然的四处张望，发现一楼好像没有人之后，他顺着楼梯走上了二楼。

 

     Tony穿着一件黑色的衬衫，坐在二楼的阳台上，微笑着等待他的到来。

 

　　

 

——————————————

 

　　

 

　　

 

    “我觉得你有问题。”Peter皱眉握着游戏手柄，语气确信的严肃道，“你一定作弊了！”

 

    “随你怎么说。”Tony把手柄扔下，“这种小儿科的东西，你怎么会觉得我要靠作弊才能赢你。”

 

    “但是怎么会这么多局一次都不赢”Peter气鼓鼓的，他平时没有那么容易生气，只不过最近因为Tony侵犯他隐私的事他有些和男人闹变扭了。“你一定用了什么小手段。”

 

    “关于这方面，我不得不说，你有一点儿太呆了，说起来，你一直就比较迟钝。”Tony摸了摸下巴，“记得你刚来的时候竟然还以为我要吃了你。”

 

    “……能不能不要总是提那件事。”男孩儿悻悻的把手柄放下，开始干巴巴的辩解。“我那个时候还不知道。再说那种情况下大家都会这么想，那不是很正常的吗。”

 

    “是啊，所以在我委婉的表达了我其实不吃人之后，我没想到你竟然更紧张了，那模样，简直要晕过去了。后来我才知道你以为我不吃你是要把你喂给院子里的三头犬。”Tony说着说着，绷不住的笑了起来。

 

　　Peter倒在地毯上打了个滚，开始装死。

 

　　“你要耍赖吗？”Tony抱起了胳膊，“你可以在这里多躺一会，躺到晚上。”

 

　　Tony变了。他悲愤想着，或者说，他从前对这个男人美好的初始印象其实都是错觉，幻想果然终究是幻想，上帝啊，为什么要让他回到冷酷的现实。

 

　　“我不得不打断一下。”Tony礼貌的开口，“我一直想跟你提这件事，你一直在我面前提上帝，我会觉得很不舒服——你知道的，如果你很想抒发感慨之类的，我觉得你可以用撒旦来代替，会忘我觉得更亲切一点。”

 

　　“你又偷窥我。”男孩儿嘟囔着，“骗子，说好了尊重我的隐私的。”

 

　　Tony叹了一口气，“其实我也不是故意的，这个有些难控制，有时候你情绪很强烈，就算不刻意去看我也能感觉的到，毕竟我们有交易，你已经是属于我的灵魂了——说起来，我也没有提什么过分的要求啊。”恶魔有些委屈。他只是想离一个属于自己的澄澈的灵魂更近一点儿，这难道算什么过分的要求吗。“难道你很讨厌我吗？”

 

　　Peter有些不自在，“我不是……我只是不喜欢自己的思维时时刻刻被人窥探的感觉，让我很难受。”

 

　　“好吧，如果你真的非常在意，我们可以定个契约。”Tony说着，用手轻轻地在男孩儿的额头上点了一下，“除非你允许，我无法再窥伺你的内心。”他又停顿了一会，“我以恶魔的身份起誓。”

 

　　Peter的额头上，诡秘的符号浮现了一阵，又很快的隐去了，男孩儿对此毫无知觉，“这就好了吗？”他好奇的问道，“这就可以了？”

 

　　Tony面无表情的拍了他的头一下，“行了，我已经够退让的了，我还从来没立过这种契约呢，总之快去换衣服睡觉了。”

 

　　Peter终于解决了心头大患，满意的去换衣服了。下午他们两个打赌，如果Peter能在某方面胜过Tony，Tony就要答应他一个不过分的条件。

 

　　“那你输了呢？”Tony问道，他其实不觉得Peter会赢，所以当然要提前问好。

 

　　“呃，我不知道。”男孩儿有些尴尬，“我好像没有什么能和你打赌的。”

 

　　Tony想了想，“好吧，如果你输了，以后每天你要和我睡在一起。”

 

　　“成交。”Peter想也没想的答应了。他当然要答应，他这种行为属于明显的空手套白狼，就算不打赌，Tony想让他做什么事的话他也是无法拒绝的。再说了，不过是睡在一起而已。Peter天真的想着，怎么算都是他赚了。

 

　　现在虽然他输了，但是他得到了一个可以保留自己私人空间的契约，而他本来也打算提这个要求的。所以并不算吃亏。

 

　　Peter思考完这些，就开开心心的回房间换衣服了，外面淅淅沥沥的下起了雨。他看了一会低垂的雨云，无聊的想着不知道Tony能不能操纵天气。

 

　　应该可以吧。他想着，恶魔不是无所不能的吗。

 

　　他换好深蓝色的睡衣，又端了一杯牛奶——不知道为什么，他总觉得就这么过去有点古怪，虽然他已经尽力的想要忽略这一点。

 

　　可是当他踏进Tony的卧室，看见Tony穿着同一色的睡衣倚在床头，手里拿着手机摆弄着什么的时候，这种古怪的感觉更是达到了顶点。

 

　　Tony看他进来，冲他眨了眨眼睛。

 

　　“额，你，你在看什么？”Peter有些尴尬的寻找话题。

 

　　“唔，回一些短信。”Tony朝他微笑，“你知道，我每天都会收到很多邀请。”

 

　　“啊——哈。”Peter想起来了，“我明白了，很多不同的女士们的邀请。恶魔都是这么风流的吗？”

 

　　“别的恶魔我不太了解。总之我大概是。”Tony耸了耸肩，“说起来，我似乎还没见到过别的恶魔。”

 

　　那不是很奇怪？Peter刚想对这点提出点什么疑问，他就被男人揽着腰拉到了床上，简直吓了一跳。“总之，都是一些无聊的小事……睡觉吧。”

 

　　卧室里的灯光一瞬间暗了下来。

 

　　Peter紧张的一动不动，他从来没跟谁靠的这么近过。更何况对方还是一个恶魔。他有些为自己的性命担忧。

 

　　“Peter。”Tony的声音在他耳边响起，他们靠的很近，他能感觉到对方的呼吸抚在他的耳畔，“你能闻到自己的气味吗？”

 

　　“什么，什么气味？”男孩儿下意识的嗅了嗅，“我身上有什么味道吗？”

 

　　“……你闻不到吗？很诱人的，灵魂的味道。”

 

　　Peter侧过头，他看见Tony深沉的暗红色的眼睛，他下意识的干咽了一下，“Tony，你，你真的不吃人吗？”

 

　　Tony没有说话，出于某种不可言说的心理，他恶劣的在男孩儿的耳垂上轻轻的咬了一口，他感觉到怀里的身体一下子僵硬了。

 

　　“关于这个问题。”Tony假装为难的说道，“那要看你说的是哪方面的‘吃人’了。”

 

　——————————————————

 

　　要怎样才能彻底的拥有一个属于自己的，澄澈的令人着迷的灵魂。

 

　　Tony是一个恶魔不错，但他自认为自己不算邪恶，起码比起圣经里的记载和一些乱七八糟的传说来讲，他足以算得上是道德楷模了。

 

　　他很少和人做交易，也很少滥用自己的能力。Peter一开始觉得他冷冰冰的——实话讲，这个评价十分中肯。也许是因为自己的身份，他始终没办法真的对什么人敞开心扉，他表面看上去平易近人，然而骨子里始终却带着那份堕神的傲慢。

 

　　恶魔是不会认为自己有什么错的，即使Tony向来自诩是一位和善的恶魔，面对中意的灵魂的时候，却也会为自己的种种行为做出自私的解释。

 

　　他在男孩儿惊慌的眼神中，在他的额头上，契约所在的地方，落下了一个吻。

 

　　这没什么。他想着，这本就是他的所有物，他们已经做过交易了，他是属于他的，所以他可以对他做任何想做的。

 

　　Tony静静看着身下这个干净的让人心醉的灵魂，他能感觉到他的慌张，他的身躯微微颤抖，他们的肌肤相贴，他感觉到男孩儿的心跳的飞快。他微笑着把手探进睡衣的下摆，感受着那片滑腻的触感之下对方受惊的颤动——可是他不想停下，他没理由停下，他已经为自己的所作所为都做出了充分而合理的解释。

　  
　　“你在害怕吗？”Tony询问着，他探入男孩儿睡衣底下的手自腰部滑腻的肌肤上摩挲了一阵之后，自然而又极富色情意味的一路抚摸向上。然而比起享受手下丝绒般的触感，其实他更享受的是与Peter近距离接触的感觉。这是他第一次同这样明亮而又灼热的灵魂这样贴近，近到只要触碰到就觉得温暖。  
　　  
　　即使在最炎热的夏天，在烘烤的红彤彤的壁炉前，Tony都从来没有感受到这样的感觉，事到如今他又怎么能拒绝这样的触碰呢？男人闭上眼睛，将头埋进Peter的肩膀。从来没有和人这样亲密接触过的少年不自觉的昂起头，有些惊慌的红了脸颊。  
　　  
　　“Tony，我，我觉得有点奇怪。”男孩儿紧张的结巴了起来，“你有点……靠的太近了。”说着，他有些不适的伸出手试图把对方伸在自己衣服里的手抽出来，然而他这点力气来做这件事显然是徒劳的。  
　　  
　　Tony抬起头，若有所思的注视了他一会，最终朝他露出了一个微笑，“怎么，从来没有人这样触碰过你吗？不太习惯？”  
　　  
　　“当然没有。”Peter气恼了起来，然而他心里慌张极了，脸颊也涨的红彤彤的，“我，我又没有和别人交往过——你往哪摸！”当Tony的手伸到他的胸膛上恶劣的拧了一下他的乳头之后，男孩儿就像炸毛的猫一样差点跳了起来。  
　　  
　　“等等，这和说好的不一样！你之前没说过还要做这种事。”Peter竭力后退，他艰难的坐了起来，倚靠在了床头上，又把Tony的手拍了下去，那模样，简直就差在胸前画叉来表示拒绝了。“明明说只要一起睡……”  
　　  
　　Tony叹了口气，“你既然知道我是个花花公子，就没想过和花花公子每天睡在一起会发生什么事吗？”  
　　  
　　男孩儿大脑当机了一会，他真的没想过。  
　　  
　　“但是我不会强迫你，你知道的，这是一种美妙的事，如果强迫你的话就没什么意思了，Peter。”Tony伸出手，轻轻捏住他的下巴，朝他微笑，“可是你真的不想尝试一下吗？”  
　　  
　　他这么略带蛊惑意味的询问着，却没给男孩儿回答的机会。Tony抬起头，温柔却不又失强硬的吻上男孩儿的嘴唇，又引导着分开了他的唇瓣，紧接着温柔而缠绵的与他吻在了一起。  
　　  
　　Peter震惊的睁大了眼睛。  
　　  
　　他如遭雷击，僵硬着身子一动不动，然而Tony好似混不介意的紧接着拥住了他，他看着男孩儿僵硬的模样，有些好笑的闭上了眼睛，紧接着全身心的沉浸在了这场亲吻之中。Peter就这么愣了好一会，最终也慢慢的闭上了眼睛。  
　　  
　　他有些不习惯的把手搭在Tony的肩上，开始试图回应他的亲吻，男孩儿的回应十分青涩，几乎是毫无章法，男人抚着他的头发，一点一点的引导着，舌尖温柔的舔舐过他的牙关。男孩儿忍不住战栗了起来。  
　　  
　　这种感觉很奇怪，Peter不知道怎么描述，Tony舌尖扫过的每一个地方都让他感到触电般的酥麻，他很快就有些撑不住的软了下来。男人揽住他的腰身，好与他贴得更近。他们就这样细碎而缠绵的吻了一会。Tony转而低下头，去亲吻他的脖子，一路湿漉漉的吻到他的锁骨。陌生的似痒非痒快感从Tony的唇齿间电流一般的流过他的全身，男孩儿忍不住发起了抖，他咬着嘴唇，喉咙里发出了几声呜咽。  
　　  
　　他真的从未经历过情事，仅仅是这种程度就已经难以招架了。青涩的有点过了头。男孩儿偏过头去，用手捂住眼睛。  
　　  
　　Tony沉浸在与男孩儿的亲密接触之中，他忍不住轻轻在面前纤细的锁骨上咬了一口，随即伸手探向男孩儿的性器，那里已经略微勃起了，他抬起头，看见男孩捂着眼睛的模样，一面抚慰着手中半勃的性器，一面开口诱哄着，“Peter，看着我。”  
　　  
　　沉浸在情欲中的恶魔，嗓音沙哑着，却又极具诱惑。Peter微微震了一下，随即慢慢移开了手臂，露出了那双蜜糖一样的，湿漉漉的眼睛，男孩儿喘息着，眼神有些迷离的看向他。Tony忍不住凑过去给了他一个吻。  
　　  
　　  
　　虽然Peter在此之前只有那点少得可怜的性经验，可他依然意识到了Tony在这场性爱里的极尽温柔缠绵，他从一开始的慌乱，到后来逐渐沉浸在男人的抚慰当中，男人一面抚慰他的性器，一面轻轻伸手探入了他的后穴之中，那感觉并不痛苦，反而带着极为诡异的快感。在从未感受过的新奇快感侵袭之下，他甚至慌乱间伸手揽上了男人的脖子。  
　　  
　　Tony笑了一下，低头对他轻声耳语，“别怕，我向你保证，和恶魔做爱是世界上最快乐的事。”他又爱怜的在男孩儿的脸颊上亲吻了一下，在确认前戏已经做足之后，缓缓的挺身进入了男孩儿的身体。  
　　  
　　那是一种无法用言语描述的感觉，当他们最终结合在一起的时候，Peter立刻就被澎湃的几乎令人窒息的快感所淹没了。他睁着眼睛，在连绵不绝的快感之中止不住的落泪，听着Tony喘息着，缓缓退出之后又重重的顶入。在Peter习惯之后，Tony的节奏又转变了，他开始重重的，快速而又细碎的撞击着男孩儿的肉穴，直撞的男孩儿穴口发麻，又伸手继续抚慰着他的性器，在过多的快感侵袭之下，Peter终于忍不住啜泣起来，他下意识的伸出手揽着Tony的脖子向他索吻。  
　　  
　　“慢，慢一点。”男孩儿啜泣着，口齿不清的哀求着，“Tony，太，太多了。”  
　　  
　　Tony低下头，回应他的亲吻，又配合着放缓了速度。两个人甜蜜的拥抱在一起，都沉浸在了这场温柔的性爱里，他们在激情中时不时地唇齿相接，仿若一对亲密的恋人。最终男孩儿在他的抚慰和高超的性爱技巧中颤抖着达到了高潮。Tony稍微停顿了一下，放缓了抽插的速度，好让Peter充分享受高潮的快感。直到男孩儿射出了好几股精液，代表着高潮的痉挛结束之后，Tony才揽着男孩儿的腰将他抱起来，换了个姿势，让男孩儿跨坐在他的身上。  
　　  
　　Peter刚刚结束一场高潮，根本使不上力，细长的双腿只软软略微拢在一起，坐在男人身上，Tony便扶着他的腰，慢慢的上下活动着，这个姿势让男人进的很深。  
　　  
　　开始他运动的速度还不快，后来便在快感的驱使之下越来越迅速的向上挺刺，Peter只是止不住的落泪，这次他连求饶的话也说不出来了，只能被动地承受。  
　　  
　　到后来Peter记不得他们到底做了几次，他甚至不知道他们是不是只做了一个晚上。在厚厚的窗帘的遮挡下，时间的概念变得极其模糊。初经人事的人类少年的体力根本满足不了精力充沛的恶魔，直到他最后视线模糊着失去了意识，这场性爱才最终宣告结束。  
　　  
　　Peter陷入了一场长长的睡眠之中，他稀里糊涂的做了一堆乱七八糟的梦，一会梦到May，一会又梦到自己和ned在化学课上偷偷的做一些乱七八糟的实验。在梦境的世界里，每一分钟似乎都变得很漫长，又似乎变得很短暂。到最后男孩儿迷迷糊糊的睁开眼睛的时候，房间里已经洒满落日的余晖。他看着满室红光傻了好一会，才想起来伸手去拿手机，发现已经是第二天的傍晚了。  
　　  
　　男孩儿有些不自在的坐了起来，他的身体还赤裸着，玫红色的暧昧痕迹几乎印满了他的脖子，Tony似乎极度偏爱那个地方。  
　　  
　　“你醒了？”不知什么时候出现的男人自他身后轻轻把手搭在他的肩上，吓的Peter差点当场心肌梗塞，他在抖了一抖之后，脸色憋红了好半天。  
　　  
　　“Tony。”男孩儿咬着牙，“我必须说，你这样神出鬼没的，真的对我的心脏很不好，下次你能直接走门吗？或者至少不要在我背后出现，简直就是恐怖片现场。”  
　　  
　　Tony笑了一下，又坐在床边，伸手揽上了男孩儿的腰身，低头去亲吻他的耳后。Peter红着脸，似乎有些不安，却没有拒绝他的凑近，他安静的闭上眼睛，感受着Tony从他的耳后一直吸吮到锁骨，最后他抬起头与他接吻，Peter生涩的回应。做完这一切之后，男人温情的摸了摸他的头发，“饿了吗？要不要吃点东西？”  
　　  
　　这么说着，他打了个响指，Peter面前立刻摆上了一个简易餐桌，上面摆满了热腾腾的食物。  
　　  
　　“哇哦！这样好酷！Tony，我都不知道你会这个！”Peter突然兴奋的赞叹了起来，并不是他大惊小怪，而是在此之前Tony其实很少在他面前使用魔法，他们吃的东西几乎都是男人亲手做的，Tony似乎喜欢这样，如果有时候他懒得下厨，那么他就定外卖——是的，定外卖。  
　　  
　　“毕竟自己做的芝士汉堡总没有汉堡王的好吃。”Tony是这么跟他说的。  
　　  
　　所以当Tony在他面前展示出这一手的时候，他几乎要激动的把床给拍散架了，“老天，这太酷了，只要打个响指东西就会变出来吗？Tony，我能不能学会这个？”  
　　  
　　Tony想了想，微笑着说，“当然了，你这么聪明，一定是能学会的，你只要说出你想要的东西，然后再打响指，就能把东西变出来。”  
　　  
　　Peter兴致勃勃的开始尝试，“那么，我要……一杯牛奶！”这么说着，他打了一下响指，于是桌子上立刻出现了一杯牛奶，还微微冒着热气。男孩儿不可置信的睁大了眼睛，看了看牛奶，又转头看了看Tony，继而不信邪的又打了一下。  
　　  
　　于是桌子上出现了第二杯牛奶。  
　　  
　　Peter看着那杯牛奶，略微遗憾的开口，“好吧，看来我的法术还不怎么灵验，其实这次我想要的是枫糖浆。”  
　　  
　　Tony：……  
　　  
　　他拍了拍男孩儿的头，“成功一次已经很不错了，而且我告诉过你，最好说出来，那样成功的几率比较大。”  
　　  
　　“可是为什么呢？”Peter疑惑的问，“你刚才也没有说出来啊？”  
　　  
　　那是因为我跟你定了契约，已经没办法读你的心了。Tony这么想着，却仍旧假模假样的跟Peter胡扯，“那是因为语言是有魔力的，而我的魔力比较强大，所以不需要借助语言的力量。”  
　　  
　　这句话终于把男孩儿唬住了，他一脸的恍然大悟。为了防止Peter的脑瓜里再突然冒出什么奇思妙想来折腾自己，Tony连忙催促男孩儿赶紧吃东西，用三明治和煎蛋堵住了男孩儿的嘴。  
　　  
　　Peter什么都好。Tony想着，就是有时候实在是太话痨了。  
　　  
　　不过就算是喋喋不休的时候，他依旧很可爱。  
　　  
　　在Peter吃完东西，举起手还要打响指试试自己的魔法之前，Tony赶紧收拾了残局，然后把人压倒在了床上，Peter在他这么做的时候还有点搞不清楚状况，“做什么？”Peter在他身下愣愣的问道。  
　　  
　　Tony简直被他的脱线搞得有些没脾气，于是他比较委婉的说：“我们该休息了，Peter。”  
　　  
　　男孩儿皱着眉，严肃的看了他一会，最终维持着举着手的姿势，打出了那个响指。  
　　  
　　Tony静静地看着他，过了一会，什么都没有发生，于是男人开口问：“你想的是什么？”  
　　  
　　“我想把你变没。”Peter诚实的说，“但是好像失败了。”  
　　  
　　于是Tony了然的点头，凑上去亲吻他，在他耳边低声说道：“如果是这个愿望的话，那么，我向你保证，它这辈子都不会灵验了。”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Peter一直觉得Tony是一个奇怪的恶魔，虽然他也只见过这一个，但是仍不妨碍他觉得Tony有些奇怪。比如，他明明会魔法，却总是喜欢自己下厨，比如他的住所毫无神话故事里的神秘恐怖，反而充满现代风格，再比如他身为恶魔不但不吃人却喜欢吃芝士汉堡。  
　　  
　　但这些奇怪的地方并不妨碍些什么，他在庄园里过得实在是不错。Tony会陪他一起打电动，和他一起坐在书房里讨论文学作品，会带他去庄园后面的湖泊钓鱼，和他在别墅外的泳池比赛游泳，然后一起躺在沙滩椅晒太阳。

　　甚至在知道Peter不出门是因为实在害怕院子里的三头犬之后，他把自己养了十几年的宠物也送走了。对此，Peter猜想，可能是因为自己替代了它的位置。

　　但是不得不承认，Tony对他真的很好。

 

　　  
　　可是Peter还是开始无端的感到寂寞。

　　他有时候会想念May，想念和Ned在学校里的日子。

　　而自从他们的交易完成，他已经完完全全的从所有人的记忆里消失了。有时候他拿着手机，却完全不知道有什么人是自己可以联系的。如果他给May打电话，对方可能会以为他是什么诈骗分子。而如果他打开脸书给自己以前的随便哪个朋友发一条消息，对方都会疑惑自己什么时候认识的这个家伙，然后再毫不犹豫的拉黑他。

　　毕竟他已经从另一种方式，完完全全的离开了这个世界，变成了这个庄园里的一部分。他唯一能见到，能交谈的就只有Tony。

　　哦，也许还有隔两天就会来送一次外卖的那位汉堡王的店员。

　　Tony终于注意到Peter有些不对劲的时候，是他发现男孩儿开始提前步入老年生活一般的，对什么都失去兴趣，每天懒洋洋的坐在阳台上晒太阳。  
　　  
　　如果他走过去抚摸男孩儿的头发或者坐到他的旁边，男孩儿就会偏过头来，用那双在阳光下显得更浅的焦糖色眼睛注视着他，然后凑过去亲吻他。Peter吻的很认真，有时候会学着Tony的样子，吻过男人的嘴唇，胡须，然后在他的脖子上磨蹭，就像一只小动物一样。有时候他们甚至就这么滚到床上。  
　　  
　　而如果Tony不去打扰他，他能就那么呆坐一整天，从白天到晚上。  
　　  
　　Tony能治好所有肉体上的伤病，却无法消除男孩儿的寂寞。  
　　  
　　他走到男孩儿的身后，手指抚慰一般的磨蹭着男孩儿的后颈，于是Peter起身转过来与他拥抱，又踮起脚试图亲吻他，他没有回应，只是任男孩儿在他的脸上脖子上胡乱的亲吻了半天，直到Peter发现他好像没有什么别的意思，男孩儿维持着拥抱他的姿势，趴在他的胸膛上不动了。  
　　  
　　“Peter。”Tony摸着他的头发，轻轻地问道，“你想出去玩几天吗？我们可以一起去度个假，想去哪里都行。”  
　　  
　　Peter终于有了别的反应，那颗毛茸茸的脑袋又在他的胸前磨蹭了一下，最终男孩儿抬起了头，用湿漉漉的棕色眼睛注视着他，闷闷地说道：“不……我没什么想去的，这里很好。”  
　　  
　　“撒谎，小骗子。”Tony抬手捂住了他的眼睛，“我并没有说一定要把你禁锢在这里，让你哪里都不能去，如果你想出门看看的话完全可以告诉我。你想出去玩吗？想去海滩？或者有什么想去旅游观光的地方，甚至你只是想去电影院或者游乐园，只要你告诉我，我都会允许的。”  
　　  
　　“没有，我真的没有什么想去的地方。”Peter维持着抬头的姿势，虽然他的眼睛已经被捂住了，可是他仍旧那么仰着头，好像可以穿透遮挡直直的看到Tony的眼睛，“而且你说的这些也没什么好玩的。”  
　　  
　　Tony沉默了一会，他移开了捂住男孩儿眼睛的手，低下头与他接吻，Peter回应他，就像他们从前的每一次一样。吻了一会之后，Tony揽着他的腰，和他一起坐到阳台的藤椅上，陪他一起晒太阳，男孩儿就倚在他的肩膀上，对着外面的风景发呆。  
　　  
　　他们从阳光和煦的时候坐到日落，看晚霞逐渐撒满了整个庄园，Peter一直维持着一样的姿势一动不动。Tony转过头去看他，又抬起手揉了揉他的头发。  
　　  
　　“Peter，你真的不想出去玩吗？”Tony再次询问道。  
　　  
　　男孩儿倚在他的肩膀上摇了摇头。  
　　  
　　Tony沉默了一会，再次开口，“那么，如果我让你回到原来的学校上学，过和以前一样的生活，和你的那些朋友们重新见面呢？”  
　　  
　　Peter先是愣了好半天，随后他意识到Tony说了什么之后，很是不可思议的抬起头来看着他，“你，你说让我回去……上学？”  
　　  
　　“是的是的，你没听错，你可以回到校园里，和你以前一样，读书，生活，参加辩论会或者篮球社，如果那样能让你觉得开心一点儿的话，那么当然可以。”  
　　  
　　男孩儿瞠目结舌。他一下子坐直了，似乎是真的从来没想过自己还能再过以前一样的生活，他紧张的心跳都加快了，“你，你是说，让我回到人类的世界？重新拥有人类的身份？”  
　　  
　　Tony点头，证明他说的没错，他又补充道：“但是我不会为你把以前删掉的记忆复原，所以你要重新去交朋友——而且你必须保证每天按时回来。”  
　　  
　　“哇哦！谢谢你Tony！”Peter还没等他说完就猛地扑到了男人身上，抱着Tony摇晃了起来，他内心的喜悦简直要迸发出来了，“我的老天，我真的没想到，我真的可以回去上学？我可以见到ned了？Tony，这都是真的？”  
　　  
　　Tony被他摇的有些无奈，只能点头应和着。其实他一开始不太想提出这件事的，毕竟如果Peter要去上学的话，那么就代表着他们在一起的时候要被压缩很大的一部分。Tony其实也不理解为什么Peter这么兴奋，因为在他看来，和人类打交道也没什么有趣的，即使他一直以来都没有什么朋友，也没有觉得有多么寂寞。而他其实很中意只有他和Peter两个人在一起的生活。  
　　  
　　可是他并不希望Peter觉得不快乐。  
　　  
　　Peter在知道自己可以重新融入人类社会之后，仿佛一下子恢复了从前的活力。他揽着Tony，开始叽叽喳喳的说话，一会问他什么时候能回去，一会又烦恼着自己休学了这么长时间会不会跟不上进度。  
　　  
　　“还有还有，我以前的课本和笔记！是不是都没有了！我要从头开始了吗？”  
　　  
　　“大概……是的，它们已经全都不见了。不过也不用太过担心，我会给你重新安排一个转学生的身份的，从头开始也没什么，我又不是什么真的硬要你学习优异的家长。”  
　　  
　　“哦，好吧，你这样说我好受多了。”Peter一下子躺倒在了他的腿上，小腿搭在藤椅的边缘来回晃荡着，“其实我真的没想过，有一天我还能回到学校。”  
　　  
　　他认真的抬起头看着Tony，“真的，我真的很感激你为我做的一切，Tony，谢谢你对我这么好。”  
　　  
　　Tony皱起了眉，他又抬手捂住男孩儿的眼睛。“这些没什么。”他淡淡的说，“不用跟我说这些感谢的话，跟你在一起时候我很高兴，所以我也不希望你不快乐。”  
　　  
　　Peter笑了起来，“能和你在一起我也很高兴。”  
　　  
　　这句话几乎是立刻就击中了Tony的心脏，即使他知道这不是真的。男人挪开手，低下头去亲吻他的小骗子，刚才那点儿不愉快也烟消云散了。现在他面对着Peter，再次心软的一塌糊涂。  
　　  
　　好吧，其实这样没什么，他无奈的想着，如果能让Peter开心的话，那么他重新融入人类社会也没什么大不了的，反正他也没办法离开，即使回到人类社会，男孩儿的一切也还是他所给予的，最终除了他的身边，他仍旧哪儿也去不了。  
　　  
　　这样阴暗的想法无疑给了他很大的安慰，他抚摸着男孩儿的头发，两个人热烈的吻在一起，紧接着又滚到了床上。  
　　

　　  
　　几天之后。Tony履行了他的承诺，他给了Peter一个全新的身份，真的把他转到他原来的学校——纽约大学——转到了原来的班级，让他重新见到了自己从前的朋友。  
　　  
　　第一天去学校回来之后，Peter就显得极度兴奋，在他开车的时候，男孩儿就坐在副驾驶，叽叽喳喳的跟他说他以转学生的身份回到学校，虽然大家都不认识他了，但是一天之后，他们就又很快的成为了朋友，还有他从前的朋友ned。他说的是那么开心，让Tony十分无奈。所以他只好说：“你觉得开心的话，一切都好。”  
　　  
　　晚上的时候，Peter趴在书房的桌子前面做他的量子力学作业，Tony就在坐他旁边的椅子上随手翻着一本书，虽然他已经告诉过男孩儿他可以替他完成，但是男孩儿还是拒绝了，他似乎很喜欢这种学习知识的感觉。  
　　  
　　“我以前——就是May生病的时候，一直以为自己再也没办法完成学业了。”Peter挠了挠头，“老实说，这种感觉就像做梦一样。”  
　　  
　　Tony挑了挑眉，对此不做评价。  
　　  
　　自从Peter重新融入人类社会之后，Tony的生活好像突然变得空闲了起来。以前他自己待在庄园里，好像总也能找点什么事打发时间，再不济也能出去猎个艳什么的。一天怎么也就过去了，他也从来没觉得有什么不好的。可是自从和Peter一起生活了之后，他也就再也没升起过什么出去猎艳打发时间的念头，仿佛他们在一起的每个时刻都很惬意。  
　　  
　　可惜的是，Peter似乎不这么认为。而他们的矛盾点也就来自于此。  
　　  
　　于是为了打发Peter不在的漫长的时间，Tony开始尝试着给自己找点事做。第一天他在家里尝试自己做芝士汉堡，从Peter出门的时候就开始做，一刻不停的，等Peter回来的时候，他已经整整做了三百多个。  
　　  
　　男孩儿回来之后看着满客厅的汉堡惊掉了下巴。  
　　  
　　两个人一起对着满屋子的汉堡，为怎么解决掉它们发愁了一会之后，Peter打包了所有的食物拉着他一起出门了。  
　　  
　　Tony不想虚伪的说自己有什么慷慨善良的品质，只是他实在是很喜欢和Peter在一起的感觉。当两个人都拎着大大的袋子走在街上的时候，Peter一面随口跟他聊着天，讲着今天发生的趣事，一面把装在纸袋里的汉堡分给坐在街边的流浪汉们。最后还剩下两个的时候，他们坐在公园的长椅上把它们吃掉，当做今天的晚餐。  
　　  
　　吃东西的时候，有鸽子扑闪着翅膀落在椅子上，Peter就撕下一块面包，饶有兴趣的去喂它们。Tony坐在他的旁边，一边吃着汉堡，一边看他小孩子一样的逗鸽子，连心脏都变得柔软起来。  
　　  
　　然而在这种行为持续了一个星期之后，Tony就已经再也不想看到芝士汉堡了——即使是汉堡王的也不行！他真是再也受不了芝士汉堡的味道了。  
　　  
　　可是他又能干点儿什么呢？他也不想再去干什么猎艳，和美女调情的事儿，毕竟他和以前不一样——他现在已经有Peter了。  
　　  
　　于是几百年来，Tony第一次陷入了无事可做的愁绪里。  
　　  
　　在思前想后之下，Tony最终说服了自己那可能根本就不存在的良心，他稍微施了个小法术，好让自己可以在客厅的电视屏幕上看到Peter在学校的情况。

　　他干这事的时候，正好是午餐时间。他看见他的大男孩儿捏着一个三明治，坐在校园里的椅子上，很开心在和旁边胖胖的好友聊天。Tony认真的听了他们的谈话，似乎是在说什么死星模型。Peter谈到这个时候一面说着酷，一面眼睛都在闪闪发光，似乎真的很喜欢它。

　　然而ned邀请他周末去自己家，他们一起把模型拼完的时候，Peter却显得有些犹豫。

　　Tony挑了挑眉，他当然知道他在犹豫什么，但是他觉得没必要牺牲两个人的相处时间，让Peter去别人家玩什么模型，如果男孩儿真的喜欢的话，他们可以自己在家做这件事。反正只要和Peter在一起，不管做什么事他都觉得快乐。

　　男人在电视前坐了一整天，Peter上课的时候，他就低头看一会书。下午男孩儿去参加了篮球社的社团活动——这倒是让Tony有些惊讶，因为他从来不知道Peter会打篮球，而且意外的打的很好。他看着他的大男孩儿敏捷的晃着身体带球过人，又假动作骗过对手，最后顺利投篮的时候，简直都要在镜头前为他鼓起掌来了。其实他本来真的打算鼓掌的，不过在他这么做之前，女生们尖叫欢呼的声音就已经穿透屏幕，直直的穿进他的耳朵里来了。

　　穿着短袖球服的男孩儿因为剧烈运动，脸颊上还带着红晕，似乎是意识到这些尖叫声都是给自己的，他有些不知所措的抿着嘴唇，又骚了骚脸颊，然而他不知道这个动作让他显得更为稚气可爱了。

　　Tony的心里难以抑制的冒起了酸溜溜的泡泡。

　　看起来Peter比他想象中的还要受欢迎的多。

　　Peter在学校确实很受欢迎，神秘的，不知来历的转学生，一身的名牌，每天早晚都有豪车接送。不但是个运动健将，长相清秀，性格也开朗，而且成绩也十分优秀——这让他几乎在几天之内就成了校内单身姑娘们心目中的男友第一人选。

　　不过好在Peter一直以来就有些粗神经又脱线，对这些事向来没什么兴趣，不然也不会这么多年了，在遇到Tony之前都还是处男。

　　然而这并不影响Tony觉得吃醋。  
　　  
　　晚上Peter回来之后，他们一起坐在餐桌前吃晚饭，Tony做了意大利面，餐桌上Peter就像是有什么心事的样子。在他们吃到一半的时候，男孩儿终于犹犹豫豫的开口了。  
　　  
　　“Tony……今天ned约我周末去他家，拼死星模型，我想问你……我周末可以去吗？”  
　　  
　　Tony早就知道这件事了，但是他并不认为这是什么大事，“模样玩具吗？如果你喜欢的话我们可以自己在家里做这些，没必要非要到你那个……朋友的家里去。”  
　　  
　　“不，其实……”Peter又犹豫了一下，“其实之前——我是说很久之前，我之前在学校上课的时候，我们就约好了要一起拼完那个的，但是后来May就出了事……你知道的。所以，他今天邀请我的时候我真的很惊喜。”  
　　  
　　说完这些之后，也许是看Tony皱起了眉，他又连忙补充道，“当然，如果你不同意的话，我，我也不是必须要去的。”  
　　  
　　Tony有些无奈，Peter都已经说到这种地步，他也不能那么无情的说不同意了。只得无奈的点点头，“好吧，那你去吧，晚上早点回来。”  
　　  
　　Peter抿了抿嘴唇，有点小心翼翼的开口：“那个，死星模型，两个人的话，大概要拼一天一夜……但是，但是我可以周五晚上去，这样周六晚上就可以回来了。”  
　　  
　　Tony：……  
　　  
　　谁让他之前已经答应了，事到如今，也只能咬着牙点头，然而该死的是他表面上还要微笑着，好显得自己大度一点。他又说出了那句虚伪至极的话，“只要你开心的话，一切都好。”  
　　  
　　到了周五晚上，Peter忙完社团活动之后果然给他打了一个电话，告诉他自己要去ned家里拼模型。Tony看着屏幕上的男孩儿打电话时小心翼翼的，好像生怕他反悔的样子，实在是有些无奈。于是他说知道了，还嘱咐男孩儿玩的开心一点儿。挂了电话之后，男孩儿明显松了一口气，背着单肩包和胖胖的好友碰了碰肩，两个人说说笑笑的一起到了ned的家里。  
　　  
　　在看着屏幕上的Peter认真拼模型的时候，Tony也坐在地毯上，拆开了他原本买回来打算和Peter一起拼完的模型。  
　　  
　　他拼的很快，当镜头前的两个人照着图纸拿着模型碎片绞尽脑汁的从底部开始把它们拼凑在一起的时候，他就已经极为流畅拼出了一小半了。这对他来说实在不是什么难事。因为他拼的实在是太快，所以到后来干脆停手，看着屏幕里的Peter忙碌，等他们赶上他的进度。熬到凌晨两点的时候，ned实在是撑不住的倒在地板上睡着了。Peter好像也困得有些难受，可是他只是揉了揉眼睛，又拍了拍头好让自己保持清醒，就接着一个人拼了下去。  
　　  
　　Tony看着他认真拼模型的模样，心底里简直要有什么东西满溢出来了。他就跟着屏幕里的Peter一起拼着，自己拼的快了就停下来，等着Peter赶上。ned直睡到上午八点，醒过来的时候看见Peter已经拼完快一半了，简直下巴都要掉下来了。  
　　  
　　“兄弟，别告诉我你一晚上没睡！”  
　　  
　　“是的……不过还好，我觉得还蛮好玩的。”Peter转过头朝他笑了笑，至此，ned被他的宅男属性彻底折服，两个人继续交流着拼了起来。期间ned还去给他端了食物，实在累得不行了的时候，ned就坐着看一会手机。可是Peter却一直专注的拼着模型，除了实在饿了吃点东西，几乎就没有停下来的时候。  
　　  
　　到最后ned实在是看不下去的劝说他，“Peter，我觉得你可以没必要这么……拼命的，咱们可以慢一点，没关系。”  
　　  
　　男孩儿不好意思的笑了笑，“我只是想早点拼完，没关系，我并没有觉得有多累，你觉得累了可以稍微休息一下。”  
　　  
　　他这样说，ned倒有些不好意思了，最终他也放下了手机，和Peter一起拼了起来。他们从白天拼到傍晚，再到夜里。等两个人彻底完成之后，已经是晚上十点多了，ned已经完全拼傻了，他一脸木然的抱着那个完整的死星模型，“我真没想到，Peter。”他说，“我以为咱们两个人至少要拼三天。”在他脑袋发木的表达着自己生无可恋的心情的时候，Peter已经急匆匆的穿好了外套。  
　　  
　　“很不错，ned，谢谢你的招待——和你一起拼模型很有趣，其实我也很想和你再多聊一会，可我现在真的得赶快回家了——我们周一学校见！”Peter手忙脚乱的把用来画图拍照的手机和本子塞进包里，一面后退着一面和ned告别，期间因为太过着急还差点撞在卧室门口的柜子上。  
　　  
　　Tony看他这么急匆匆的模样，知道他大概是急着赶快回来见到自己——看来Peter嘴上说着要出去玩，可是心里还是一直惦记着他的。男人这么想着，心满意足的摸了摸旁边早就拼好的死星模型。知道Peter惦记着他之后，他心里也没有男孩儿抛下自己的不愉快了，而且他在屏幕前和Peter一起拼完了模型，也就算他们一起完成了吧。  
　　  
　　这么想着，Tony把那个死星模型摆在了电视旁边的玻璃柜里，又算着Peter回来的时间关了监控电视，假装等待的坐在客厅的沙发椅上。  
　　  
　　几分钟之后，别墅的门被急匆匆的推开了，男孩儿在见到Tony坐在客厅的一瞬间，就露出了有些心虚的表情，“Tony，我回来了……很抱歉，我不是故意这么晚，一拼完我就赶快回来了……”  
　　  
　　Tony大度的朝他笑了笑，走过去拥抱了他，“没关系，我没有介意这一点，玩的开心吗？”  
　　  
　　也许是他的语气确实正常，Peter放松了下来，他把背包随手扔在地上，也拥抱住了Tony，“很开心。”男孩儿真诚地说，“真的，很久没这么开心过了，Tony，谢谢你让我出去玩。”  
　　  
　　他这样的诚恳的态度终于把男人逗笑了，男人低下头去亲吻他，Peter也竭力回吻。Tony已经整整两天没有拥抱过他的男孩儿了，在他接触到男孩儿柔软的嘴唇的一刹那，就有些抑制不住的激动了起来。他紧紧的拥抱着Peter，舌头肆虐过口腔后，又一路缠绵的吻过男孩儿的下巴和脖子，最终他抱起男孩儿回到他们的卧室。  
　　  
　　Peter赤裸的趴在床上，把脸埋进了胳膊里，Tony沿着他的后颈一路细细的吻到细腻的后背。他已经情热的有些难以自抑了，只草草扩张了几下就进入了男孩儿的身体。  
　　  
　　在濒临高潮的时候，他一面在男孩儿体内抽插着，一面在对方的耳边轻轻呼唤着他的名字，可是Peter没什么大的反应，只是喘息着缩了缩脖子。他在床事上向来放的不是很开，Tony并没有觉得奇怪，直到他尽情宣泄完了自己的欲望，彻底释放在了男孩儿的身体里之后，才清醒了一点的趴在男孩的后背上。  
　　  
　　Peter被他压的闷哼一声，似乎是嫌他有点重了。Tony又伸手偏过他的下巴，与他接吻，直到他心里那仿佛要将男孩儿彻底吞噬的情感释放之后，他才抚摸了一下男孩儿的头发，伸出手打算替男孩儿纾解一下。  
　　  
　　然而等他探手摸到Peter的性器之后，才发现那里软绵绵的。  
　　  
　　Peter没有勃起。  
　　  
　　Tony愣了好一会，也许是发现他没有动作了，Peter迷迷糊糊的转过头来问他，“怎么了？Tony，结束了吗？”  
　　  
　　Tony被情欲和爱恋蒸腾的一塌糊涂的大脑终于冷却了下来。

　　他恢复了理智，看着Peter困倦的模样。突然有些心里发冷。  
　　  
　　“你觉得不快乐吗？”Tony问道，“如果不快乐，不愿意的话，为什么不拒绝我呢？”  
　　  
　　听完这句话之后，原本被困倦侵袭着的Peter一瞬间清醒了，他瞠目结舌，有些不知所措的坐了起来，“我，我很抱歉，Tony，我不是故意不回应你，我只是有点儿，有点太累了。”  
　　  
　　Tony闭了闭眼睛，他感觉如果他不这么控制一下情绪的话，就没法再和Peter好好交流下去，他强忍着怒气，试图和Peter平和的交谈，“如果你觉得很累，为什么不告诉我，直接跟我说你需要休息，你想好好睡一觉——为什么要这样？”  
　　  
　　Peter似乎更加不知所措了，他一瞬间有些不理解Tony为什么生气，只好实话实说，“我只是，我只是不希望你不高兴，Tony，我很抱歉。”

　　他说着，又讨好一般凑过去亲吻他，像以前一样，亲吻他的嘴唇，下巴。可是这次Tony却冷冰冰的丝毫没有回应。

　 Tony突然想通了，原来Peter亲吻自己不是因为他喜欢这样，而是他知道自己喜欢他这么做。他急着不睡觉也要拼完死星模型也不是惦记着自己在等他回家，而是怕约定的时间没回去，自己会生他的气。

　　“Peter。”Tony深吸了一口气，“你到底为什么要呆在这里，呆在我身边？”

　　Peter愣了好半天，“因，因为你救了May，而且你，你对我很好，陪我玩游戏，甚至让我回到人类世界生活，还让我去朋友家里玩……然而其实你可以不用对我这么好的，我，我很感激你为我做的一切……”

　　他似乎还没说完，可是Tony已经有些听不下去了，他抬手捂住了男孩儿的眼睛。当他生气的时候就会这么做，Peter张了张嘴唇，最终无力的止住了言语。

　　Tony的眼眶有些发红，他已经难过到了极点，再也不想听Peter说出什么让他伤心的话了。可是Peter就这么茫然的维持着被他遮住眼睛的姿势，还有些不知所措的伸出手，搭上了他的胳膊。

　　“Tony。”男孩儿不安的开口说道，“你生我的气了吗？对不起……我并没有想让你生气，我真的只是太累了。”

　　他说的话就像是一把刀一样的在男人的胸口不停的插入搅动着，Tony从来不知道原来自己的心也可以这么痛。

　　他最终移开了手掌，看着那双重新露出来的，他一直以来都十分喜爱的棕色眼睛，此时这双眼睛的主人就这样不知所措注视着他。

　　“Peter。”恶魔平静的说，“我一直以为，我们之间有爱情。”在说完这句话之后，他转身离开了这间屋子，只留男孩儿一个人愣愣的坐在床上。

　　等Peter终于想明白了什么，穿上衣服追下去之后，Tony已经消失了，随后Peter发疯一样的逛遍了别墅的每一个房间，每一个角落，可是到处都没有找到Tony的踪影。

　　男孩儿不眠不休的在别墅里等了好几天，他心里乱糟糟的一团，他想着Tony说过的，他以为他们之间有爱情，一会开心的笑，一会又难以抑制的哭，直到最后，他的终于撑不住的昏倒在了客厅的地毯上。

 

　　  
　　仿佛做了一个极为漫长的梦，等到Peter迷迷糊糊的再次清醒过来的时候，他看到的是熟悉的浅绿色天花板。男孩儿发了好一会呆，才慢吞吞的坐起来，好像还没睡醒似的看着自己生活了十九年的屋子。

　　阳光透过床边的小窗户照射里进来，撒在桌子上零散的摆放着的课本和笔记上，空气里弥漫着一股诱人的食物的香气，Peter嗅了嗅，闻出来是煎香肠的味道。

　　他觉得头有点痛，不适的揉着太阳穴，穿着拖鞋下了楼。

　　May正和平时的每个清晨一样，在厨房里忙碌着，她穿着一件短上衣，还心情颇好的哼着歌，看见Peter下楼了，有些意外的看着他，“哇哦，Peter，第一次看你在周末起的这么早，难不成今天有什么约会吗？”

　　Peter捂着头，自己也有些疑惑，他磕磕绊绊的说:“我，我不知道，感觉做了一个很长很长的梦，我现在感觉有些头疼——”

　　May理解的点头，把烤焦的香肠又翻了一个面，“偶尔也会出现这种情况——我想你大概需要两片止疼药——”　

　　然而Peter却依旧觉得慌里慌张的，好像还惦记着什么事一样，然而因为始终想不出什么所以然来，他最终无奈的放弃了，开始根据May的提示翻找柜子里的止疼药片。

　　

　　恶魔最终撕毁了契约。

　　但是他没有收回交易的内容，只拿走了Peter的记忆，又还给了男孩儿自由。

　　Peter过着和从前一样的生活，每天认真的上课，在实验课上偷偷个ned聊天，搞一些稀奇古怪的小发明，周末偶尔收到哪个女孩儿的邀请去参加几场暧昧的属于单身男女的派对。

　　可是他好像总有什么心事，虽然他也不明白是什么，可是这并不妨碍他变得有些郁郁寡欢。甚至从前暗恋已久的女孩儿向他表白的时候，他都丝毫不觉得喜悦。反而在ned完全无法理解的眼神里拒绝了对方。

　　就连他自己也不明白为什么。

　　周末的一天，他被May指使着，拿着巨大的喷壶到院子里侍弄她的那些宝贝花草。虽然已经是夏末，可是正午的阳光还是十分毒辣，只浇了一半Peter就热的有些受不了，他把喷壶放下，准备稍微偷个懒。然而在他抹着头上的汗珠，无聊的四处张望的时候，他无意中发现一个陌生的男人出现在隔壁的花园里，正站在白色的栅栏旁边朝他看过来。

　　男人穿着白色的衬衣，领口的扣子随意的解开，显得有些不羁，然而他的相貌却十分英俊，精心修剪的胡须使他看上去成熟而又充满魅力。此时他就这么随意的把手插在西裤口袋里，站在那里安静的注视着他。

　　几乎是他们四目相对的一瞬间，Peter的大脑就“轰”的一声乱做了一团，连着他的心脏也明显与往常不同的加快了律动。这种奇怪的感觉让他慌乱极了。男孩儿放下擦汗的手臂，看上去有些不知所措。

　　然而在发现男人转过身准备离开的一刹那，Peter突然前所未有的着急了起来，他连忙跑到栅栏前，握着大概到他腰部的白色栏杆，他真的有些着急，为了挽留男人，他甚至往前探了探身子

　　“请等一下！”

　　男人顿了顿，最终停下了脚步，又重新转过身来。

　　Peter喘着气，其实他也不知道自己为什么这么激动，可是这一瞬间，他确实是有些控制不了不自己的情绪，他不安的舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，有些没话找话的说着，“我，我从来没见过您，您是刚搬来的新邻居吗？”

　　男人安静的注视了他一会，最终轻轻点了点头。

　　“您好。”Peter有些紧张的说，“我是Peter，很，很高兴认识您。”他并没有说谎，不知道为什么，十分荒谬的，虽然他只是第一次见到这个男人，虽然他们只是隔着栅栏并不靠近的站着，可是Peter还是很高兴，一种莫名的情绪破土而出，在他的心里如同疯了一般的肆虐生长。

　　男人看着他紧张的涨红的脸颊，看了好一会，最终，他的目光渐渐变得柔和了起来。

　　“Tony，Tony·Stark。”男人温柔的说，他的声音低沉优美，好听的让Peter的心又紧张的怦怦跳了起来。

　　“我也很高兴认识你，Peter。”

　　

　　

 

　　

　　

　　

　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　


End file.
